Greatian Bladeball League
The Greatian Bladeball League (GBL) (Greatian: Edalbllab Euagel fo Greatia (EEG)) is the highest organization of professional bladeball in Greatia. Formed in 1947 by James Hardie and Kreasi Kornblatt, it is the largest and most popular sports organization in Greatia. History Founding and Original Six The sport of bladeball was invented in the early 1940s by Kreasi Kornblatt, to cure what he felt was a lack of sports in Greatia. His partner, James Hardie, formed the league and funded the setup of six teams based in six different cities in Greatia. These six teams, who still play today, have come to be known as the Original Six. The first GBL season, the 1947 season, took place over the course of six weeks, from May 5 to June 20, 1947. Each team played each other once, for a total of 15 games. There were three games per week in the regular season, which lasted from May 5 to June 6. The playoff was a single best-of-three championship series between the Foye Rivers and New Nate Rockers. The Rivers won the series and their first championship. The championship trophy was a four-foot tall shiny trophy named the Kreasi Cup, in honor of the creator of bladeball, Kreasi Kornblatt. Expansion The league expanded to ten teams for the 1958 season, adding four teams: the Feldis Shippers, Duesburg Pencils, Zelzburg Reapers, and Revclo Westerners. The first of these teams to win the championship was the Feldis Shippers, who won two years later, in 1960. A second round was added to the playoffs, so rather than only two teams making it to the playoffs, four teams could now make it. Both rounds remained a best-of-three series. In 1971, six new teams were added, bringing the total amount of teams to 16. They were the Tipton Manuvers, Dawson Belchfarters, Norako Dippers, Alberg Bay Powers, Altrolete Isolationers, and Barthelet Indelibles. The Loaisiga Basers, based in Glagadeen, were added in 1979. The Dippers were eliminated in 1996, but returned in 2018 (see 2018 additions). 2017 additions Following the 2016 season, the Loaisiga Basers were eliminated after years of franchise failure and a lack of proper fanbase, and a new team, the Evan Gamechangers, were added for the 2017 season. The city of Evan, oddly enough, never had a GBL team, but desperately craved one for many years. They finally got one in 2017, and actually won the Cup in their first year of play. Additionally, the playoff rounds were given names: the first round the Eight Series, the second round the Four Series, and the final round the Kreasi Cup Finals (as it was always known as). 2018 additions Following Commissioner Valeria Giddings' departure in 2017, the new Commissioner, Jake Magnuson, promised to expand and bring new teams into the GBL, through means of both relocation and expansion. The Isolationers were renamed the Stackers, and the Dawson Belchfarters, after years of franchise failure and a lack of proper fanbase, were relocated to Treville as the Saturns. The Norako Dippers returned after ending play in 1996, and a new franchise, the New Conlu Clutchers, were created. All of these teams began play for the 2018 season, and this brought the amount of teams to 18, the highest it ever was at the time. 2019 additions Leagues and Divisions Starting the 2019 season, all teams were split into two Leagues, the Northern League (NL) and Southern League (SL), based on geographic location. Each league was also further divided into two Divisions, with five teams each. These leagues, with teams, can be seen in the map. The Slothton Skeletons and New Nate Ninjas began play for the 2019 season so that each league can have 10 teams. With Leagues, teams no longer play all other teams once during the regular season; rather, each team plays the other teams in their League twice, and does not play the teams in the other League at all. Thus, the only way for two teams of different Leagues to play each other would be in the Kreasi Cup championship. Playoff changes The 2019 season re-adopts the pre-2013 playoff structure of having the first and last seeds play each other, then the middle seeds. However, with the addition of Leagues, the NL first and last seeded teams, and the second and third seeded teams will play each other in the first bracket, and the SL first and last seeded teams, and the second and third seeded teams will play each other in the second bracket. Eventually, the last remaining Northern and Southern League teams will play each other in the Kreasi Cup. This change was reinstated because the GBL wanted to prevent the two best teams from meeting in the first round of the playoffs. The North League (NL) and South League (SL) teams are in different brackets as well, so the Kreasi Cup is now a matchup between the winners of the NL and the SL. As mentioned, with these changes, the only way for an NL and SL team to play each other is in the Kreasi Cup. Originally planned was a one-game wild card between the two middle-seeded teams, but this concept was scrapped. Rather, two wild-card playoff games will occur starting in the 2021 season (see future plans below). These new changes, which will took effect in the 2019 season, stirred up some controversy among old-time fans, but the GBL has stated that these changes are "healthy for the game as it progresses into the modern era." Expansion Plans to expand the league to 20 teams surfaced in 2018, amid the expansion. The city of Slothton, Monetti was the second-largest city without a GBL team (besides Dawson, which as mentioned, had a team) and gained a team, the skeletons, in the 2019 season. Originally, the team was supposed to begin play not in 2019, but when their stadium is completed, which is anticipated to be for the 2023 season. However, with the addition of Leagues, the GBL did not want the Leagues to be uneven (if the Skeletons were to wait until 2023 to play, the Northern League would only have 8 teams, compared to the Southern League's 10 teams). As such, the Skeletons will begin play in 2019, in a temporary arena until their stadium is completed. After the GBL failed to find another compatible city that meets the requirements of a GBL team (and does not have a team already), rumors surfaced that for the first time in the history of the GBL, one city that already has a team would have to receive another team, meaning that one city would be home to two GBL teams (a two-market city). This idea was heavily panned, but was approved. The GBL narrowed the options down to two cities: New Nate and Foye. In June 2018, it was confirmed that since New Nate is Greatia's largest city, and is home to an extremely diverse set of bladeball fans, among other factors, New Nate would be the city to receive a second team, the Ninjas. As well, with the addition of New Nate's second team, the Leagues would now be even, with 10 teams apiece. This idea was compared to , which is the only city in the to be home to two NHL teams. The GBL also analyzed arena factors, and found that the Cheyenne Arena in New Nate is an arena unused for bladeball that could easily be converted host the Ninjas, compared to Foye, which had no alternate arenas. The Ninjas were scheduled to begin play when Slothton did, which was anticipated to be 2023. However, with the Leagues, the GBL did not want to wait, since the Leagues would be uneven. The Cheyenne Arena was converted to a bladeball arena, and, with Slothton, began play in 2019. Starting in the 2019 season, the Duesburg Pencils were officially renamed the Duesburg Diamonds. This change was first announced on June 26, 2018. Future plans 2021 additions In January 2019, it was announced that four new teams will begin play in the 2021 season, two teams per League. In April 2019, the teams were granted to Justus, Gattuso, Zeneli, and Daneil. By May 2019, the teams' names were unveiled: the Justus Terriers, Gattuso Gladiators, Zeneli Sirens, and Presland Monarchs. These teams will all play in brand-new arenas that will be built using a process called Efficient Assembly, which will allow them to be built within two years. With the new teams, there will be 24 teams total: 12 per League and 6 per Division. Due to the addition of teams, the playoff structure will be once again modified: it will now allow ten teams, rather than the current eight, to reach the playoffs; however, the two lowest-seeded teams per League will play in a one-game wild card to determine who advances to play the number 1 seed. This structure is almost identical to 's playoff structure. This playoff structure will begin use in 2021. In March 2019, the GBL confirmed that starting in 2021, the Tipton Manuvers will officially be renamed the Tipton Vipers, and with this change will come an all new logo, uniforms, and color scheme. List of Teams As of 2019, there are 20 teams, split into two Leagues based on location, North and South. Each League has 10 teams, and each League is split into two Divisions of five teams each. Current Future Season structure Preseason Preseason occurs throughout the month of April, beginning on the first Monday of April, and ends four weeks after that. It consists of four practice and exhibition games per team, and precedes the regular season. Preseason began in 1965 and has occurred every season since. Before the 2019 season, each team would face four randomly-chosen teams, not dependent on geographic location. Beginning in the 2019 season and the formation of leagues, each team now plays four Preseason games against the other teams in their Division. The main goal of the Preseason is for players to practice and get back into the feel of playing after the offseason. During Preseason, the abilities of rookie players are also tested, and the team managers decide whether or not they have made the team based on their performance in Preseason. Regular season In the regular GBL season, teams play the other teams in their League twice. The season always begins on the first Monday of May. Teams always play only once per week, and there are no games on Sundays. Two games cannot occur simultaneously, only one game occurs at a time, and is always nationally televised, so every game is nationally televised. However, on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, there are two games, but one is in the afternoon and one is in the evening, so they do not occur simultaneously. There are 20 teams, and teams only play the other teams in their League twice, so the season length is 18 weeks. However, the amount of teams has varied over the years, so the season length has depended on the amount of teams. For example, in 2017, there were only 14 teams, so the regular season only lasted 13 weeks. In 2018, one year later, the league expanded to 18 teams, so the season was extended to 17 weeks. In 2017, the season ended on July 29, whereas in 2018, it ended on September 1. In the past, each team played each other once, but this was before the formation of Leagues. Postseason The Postseason or Playoffs always begins at least one full week after the conclusion of the regular season. The postseason consists of three rounds: the Eight Series (previously known as the Life Round), the Four Series (previously known as the Knockout Round) and the Kreasi Cup championship round. The Eight Series is the first round, and is named so because eight teams play in it. As such, the Four Series is the second round, named so because only four teams play in it. Finally, the remaining two teams, the winners of the Northern and Southern Leagues, play for the Cup in the championship round. The Eight and Four Series are both best-of-three series, and the championship round is a best-of-five series. The winner of the Championship round is the winner of the GBL season, and of course, the Kreasi Cup. The first and last, and second and third seeds of each League play each other in the Eight Series, rather than the 2013–2018 format, which matched the first and second, and third and fourth seeds. This change was added because the GBL wanted to prevent the two best teams from meeting in the first round of the playoffs. The North League (NL) and South League (SL) teams are in different brackets as well, so the Kreasi Cup is now a matchup between the winners of the NL and the SL. As mentioned, with these changes, the only way for an NL and SL team to play each other is in the Kreasi Cup. Uniforms The uniforms or jerseys of each team contain two or three colors, which are the team colors. The uniform usually consists of the team's logo and may consist of designs such as pinstripes or patterns, but is usually plain. The home uniforms are typically darker in color than the away uniforms, which are usually lighter in color. All players have a number on the back of their uniform that also exists on their pod, which are also colored the team colors and match the uniforms of the players. Uniforms also contain the player's surname or last name on the back, although the New Nate Rockers, Esposito Roadkill, and Foye Rivers do not contain names. Most home uniforms display the team name on the front, while away uniforms display the team's home location, but this varies depending on the team. Attendance and Revenue Bladeball has by far the highest attendance of any sport in Greatia. Each game averages an average of 25,000 fans, and the average ticket price is ₺50 ($100 USD). In 2018 there were 153 regular season games. The 2018 regular season generated approximately ₺191,250,000 ($382,500,000 USD). The average postseason attendance for 2018 was 30,000 fans, the average ticket price was ₺125 ($250 USD), and there were 21 postseason games, including the championship round. The 2018 postseason generated approximately ₺78,750,000 ($157,500,000 USD), so the GBL earned a combined estimated total revenue of ₺300,000,000 ($600,000,000 USD). Keep in mind that this number does not include endorsements and parterships with companies, so the total revenue of the GBL exceeds ₺1 billion. The average rookie GBL player earns an average salary of ₺350,000 ($700,000 USD), whereas the more experienced players (veterans) can have larger contracts. The largest GBL player contract ever was awarded to defenseman Sanski Champewon of the Assange Deadbolts, who signed a 10 year ₺125 million ($250 million) contract in 2016. Player salaries and contracts come from each individual team's payroll, not the league itself. See also *Bladeball *Baseball League of Greatia *Greatian Hockey League *Kreasi Cup Category:GBL Category:Bladeball